interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Love
English Pronunciation * , * * *: Etymology 1 (noun), (verb), from , from . Akin to Old English , . More at lief Noun # An intense feeling of affection and care towards another person. #: A mother’s '''love' is not easily shaken.'' # A deep or abiding liking for something. #: My '''love' of cricket knows no bounds.'' # A profound and caring attraction towards someone. #: Your '''love' is the most important thing in my life.'' # The object of one’s romantic feelings; a darling or sweetheart #: I met my '''love' by the gasworks wall.'' # A term of friendly address, regardless of feelings. #: Hello, '''love', how can I help you?'' Synonyms * baby, darling, lover, pet, sweetheart, honey, love bird * mate, lover. darling, sweety Antonyms * hate, hatred, angst; malice, spite * indifference. Translations * Afrikaans: liefde * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Aramaic: * Armenian: * Belarusian: , * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Cebuano: gugma * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Chuvash: юрату * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: , , * Estonian: * Ewe: lɔlɔ̃ * Filipino: pag-ibig, pagmamahal * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: higugma * Hindi: , , , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Indonesian: (of someone), (of something) * Interlingua: amor * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kamba: * Khmer: (saych-gday sraluñ) * Kikuyu: * Korean: , * Kyrgyz: сүйүү (süyüü), макаббат (maqabbat) * Latin: , * Latvian: , * Lithuanian: * Luhya: * Luxembourgish: Léift * Macedonian: * Maori: * Meru: * Meänkieli: rakhaus * Nanticoke: * Norwegian: * Norwegian Nynorsk: * Novial: amo * Old Prussian: mīli * Ossetian: * Persian: (eshq), (mehr) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: ਪਿਆਰ (piār) * Romanian: , , * Russian: * Samoan: * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: gràdh , spèis , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: ljubav * Sindhi: , , , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: pag-ibig; pagmamahal * Tamil: (sexual love between a man and a woman), , * Tatar: *: Cyrillic: ярату *: Roman: yaratu * Telugu: * Thai: * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: , , * Uyghur: (muhebbet) * Uzbek: sevgi, muhabbat * Vietnamese: * Volapük: , * Welsh: * West Frisian: leafde * Yiddish: (divine love), (love, love affair, romance), (love, fondness, affection) * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Basque: maitea * Belarusian: , * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Cebuano: paghigugma * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: lɔlɔ̃ * Filipino: pag-ibig, pagmamahal * Finnish: romantiikka, lempi (physical or poetic), rakkaus * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: , , , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: amor * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kabyle: tayri (θeɪɹi) * Khmer: (saych-gday sraluñ) * Korean: , , * Kyrgyz: сүйүү (süyüü), макаббат (maqabbat) * Latin: * Latvian: , * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Léift * Malayalam: , , , * Meänkieli: rakhaus * Norwegian: * Novial: amo * Old Prussian: mīli, mīlin * Persian: (eshq), (mehr) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: * Romanian: , * Russian: * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: gaol , gràdh , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: ljubav * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: pag-ibig, pagmamahal * Tatar: *: Cyrillic: ярату *: Roman: yaratu * Thai: * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: , , * Uzbek: sevgi, ishq, mehr * Welsh: * West Frisian: leafde * Albanian: dashur (i/e) * Arabic: , , * Armenian: * Basque: laztana * Breton: , * Catalan: * Cebuano: hinigugma * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , , , * Czech: * Danish: , , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: lɔlɔ̃ * Filipino: *: second person: irog, mahal, sinta *: third person: iniibig, iniirog, irog, kasintahan, syota (informal) * Finnish: , * French: * German: , , , , * Greek: * Hebrew: , * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 연인 (yeon-in) 자기 (jagi: colloquial) * Kyrgyz: жан (žan) * Latin: , * Latvian: , , , * Luxembourgish: Häerzi * Malayalam: , * Norwegian: , , * Persian: (aziz), (delbar), (jan) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: leannan , gràdh , gaol , gràidhean , gràidheag , rùn * Slovak: * Slovene: , ljuba * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: *: second person: irog, mahal, sinta *: third person: iniibig, iniirog, irog, kasintahan, syota (informal) * Telugu: ప్రియురాలు (priyurAlu) * Thai: (thirak), (yááyee), (sûd-tee-rak), (kon-rak) * Turkish: , * Urdu: (jān) * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: skat, leave, leafke * : αγάπη (agápi) , έρωτας (érotas) (Note: "αγάπη" refers to "pure" love, such as that between a mother and child or even between a non-erotic aspect of the love between a husband and wife, while έρωτας means erotic love, such as that between a girlfriend and boyfriend.) * : ayhu (t-) * : , , * : 사랑 (sarang), 연애 (yeon-ae: emphasizes the partnership) * : * : mahal; irog; sinta; (colloq.: ney; lab; t'hart); pag-ibig; magmamahal * : காதல் (sexual love between a man and a woman), அன்பு, பாசம் * : aûsuba (t-) * : löf Verb # To have a strong affection for. #: I '''love' my spouse''. #: I love you. # To need, thrive on. #: Mold '''loves' moist, dark places''. # To be strongly inclined towards something; an emphatic form of like. #: I '''love' walking barefoot on wet grass.'' #: I'd '''love' to join the team.'' # To care deeply about. #: "You shall love the Lord your God with your whole heart, and your whole mind, and your whole soul; you shall love your neighbor as yourself." (Matt. 22:37-38) # To lust for. # To have sex with, (perhaps from make love.) #: I wish I could '''love' her all night long.'' Antonyms * hate, despise Translations * Albanian: * American Sign Language: * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Basque: maite izan, maitatu * Belarusian: , * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * * Catalan: estimar, voler * Cebuano: higugma * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , , , * Coptic: * Crimean Tatar: sevmek (northern dialect süymek) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , * Egyptian: *: U7:r-A2 * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: ibig, mahal * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: amar * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kazakh: * Khmer: (sraluñ) * Korean: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Luo: * Malayalam: * Maltese: ħabb * Marathi: प्रेम (prem) * Marshallese: yokwe * Norwegian: * Novial: ama * Old English: * Old Frisian: minnia * Persian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: waylluy * Romani: kamel * Romanian: iubi, (se) îndrăgosti, adora * Romansch: avair gugent * Russian: * * Serbian: , , , * Slovak: , * Slovene: , * Spanish: , * Sumerian: * Swahili: kupenda * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tamil: காதலி (romantic love), அன்பு செலுத்து (common love) * Thai: * Tupinambá: aûsub (s-) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: * Welsh: * West Frisian: leaf hawwe, hâlde fan, beminne, * Wolof: , * Filipino: mahilig * Hebrew: * Swahili: * Tagalog: * West Frisian: graach meie oer * Arabic: * Catalan: agradar * Cebuano: gusto * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: gusto, nais * Finnish: pitää paljon, pitää kovasti, rakastaa * French: aimer beaucoup, aimer bien, vouloir beaucoup * German: * Greek: , , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Italian: voler bene, amare * Japanese: , * Korean: * Latvian: patikt, mīlēt * Lithuanian: , * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: dori, adora, venera, * Russian: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * Tagalog: , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: dwli ar * West Frisian: hâlde fan, graach meie * Filipino: nanasa * Hebrew: * Swahili: * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Bulgarian: да правиш любов (da praviš ljubov) * Catalan: fer l'amor * Cebuano: pakipaghilawas * Chinese: 做爱 (zuòài) * Czech: * Danish: elske, elske med * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Filipino: makipagmahalan * Finnish: mennä sänkyyn jnk kanssa, rakastella jnk kanssa * French: faire l'amour, coucher avec, baiser (slang) * German: mit … schlafen, lieben * Greek: κάνω έρωτα (cáno érota) make love * Hungarian: * Indonesian: bercinta * Italian: fare l'amore * Latvian: mīlēties * Lithuanian: mylėtis * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: face amor, face dragoste, (se) culca * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: gràdh neo-mheasarra , leannanachd * Slovak: milovať sa * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: älska, älska med * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: caru â * Cebuano: pagtagad * Chinese: *: Simplified: 爱 (ài), 爱慕 (àimù), 疼爱 (téng’ài) *: Traditional: 愛, 愛慕, 疼愛 * Danish: * Finnish: * German: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Korean: 애정 (aejeong) * Latin: * Norwegian: * Old English: * Portuguese: * Romanian: admira, ţine la, păsa de * Slovak: milovať * Swahili: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: leaf hawwe, jouwe om, hâlde fan * : dashuroj, dua * : karet, radical kar- * : ayhu (ah-) * : , * : cinta, kasih, sayang * : sabgue * : amar * : amo * : aûsub (s-) Derived terms * all's fair in love and war * cupboard love * in love * fall in love * I love you * lady love * love affair * love at first sight * love bird/lovebird * love bite/lovebite * love bomb * love bug * lovebunny * love child * loved-up * love egg * love feast * love game * love grass * love handle * love-hate * love-in * love-in-a-mist * love is blind * love life * lovely * love-making * love nest * love potion * lover * love rat * lovertine * love seat * love-shyness * lovesick * love song * lovestone * love story * love tap * love triangle * lovey-dovey * loving kindness * loyal love * make love * unrequited love * no love lost * puppy love * tough love * true love Related terms * LOV * luv * wuv See also * Appendix:Types of love * charity Etymology 2 From . Noun # zero, no score. #: So that’s fifteen-'''love' to Kournikova.'' Translations * Albanian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: nul Anagrams * * voël * vole Category:1000 English basic words Category:English transitive verbs ---- Czech # (slang) money Danish Etymology 1 See Pronunciation * Noun # Etymology 2 From . Pronunciation * Noun # trust, faith Related terms * på tro og love Etymology 3 From . Pronunciation * Verb # praise # promise ---- Dutch Verb # ---- French Verb # # # # # Anagrams * * vélo * vole, volé ---- Norwegian Etymology Verb # To praise. # To promise. Category:no:Emotions ang:love ar:love bn:love zh-min-nan:love cs:love co:love da:love de:love et:love el:love es:love eo:love fa:love fr:love gd:love gl:love ko:love hy:love hr:love io:love id:love it:love kn:love kk:love sw:love ku:love lo:love la:love lv:love lt:love li:love hu:love ml:love my:love nl:love ja:love no:love oc:love pl:love pt:love ro:love ru:love scn:love simple:love sr:love fi:love sv:love ta:love te:love th:love tr:love uk:love vi:love vo:love zh:love